


Bodies

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Corpses, Death, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Other Links mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Tw: blood, gore, death, asphyxia
Series: Linked universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 33





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: blood, gore, death, asphyxia

Bodies littered the ground around him. Blood seeps into the grass.

A pile made up of his friends and family sits in front of him. Dark Link stands on them.

"What did you do?" Warriors yells threateningly.

The Dark smiled. "What do mean 'what did  _ I _ do'?" He points at Warriors. "This is all  _ your _ fault!"

He couldn't believe his ears. 

Warriors tried to repress his shaking. "Y-You're lying!"

"How am I the liar when your the one holding the blade?"

Warriors looks down at his hand and finds his sword, bloodied and caked with gore. The red coats his hand as well.

He drops the blade in fear.  _ No... I didn't.... When did I... Why would I....?? _

Dark Link approached him with a skip in his step. Then, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You did this to them,"

He steps passed Warriors and disappears. 

Warriors falls to his knees. He's alone. They're all dead. 

_ He killed them... _

"...Why....?"

Warriors looks to the pile and finds Wind crawling toward him, arm reaching out for him. 

Warriors stands up and steps back. 

"Why... Would.... You.... Kill me... Big... Brother...?" 

No

"Big... Brother.... Big... Brother...." 

Wind grabs onto his leggings and tries to climb upward. He ends up knocking Warriors down to the dirt. 

Warriors doesn't move as Wind gets closer to his face. He doesn't move when his air supply is cut off by a pair of small, bloodied hands.  _ He can't move-! _

His vision begins to fade. He can't breathe. 

The last thing he sees is Wind's broken and gory face. 

\------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Warriors wakes up.


End file.
